


The Noble House of Black

by coolgirlweasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1970s, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Hogwarts, Horcruxes, LQBTQIA+, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), PoC, The Marauders - Freeform, Timeturner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolgirlweasley/pseuds/coolgirlweasley
Summary: Hermione always thought she knew what love felt like. What happens when you feel something new for someone who was gone before your time? What are the chances of living at the same time as your soulmate?Hermione travels back in time in order to escape a tragic fate. She finds herself surrounded by familiarity, good and bad. Regulus is Head Boy and Hermione feels he is up to something. Maybe fate has plans for her, she has just yet to discover them.Started 01/29/21
Relationships: Regulus Black/Hermione Granger, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 11





	1. Author's Note

Hey! I started writing this book because @ohsadderdaze said someone should write a Hermione X Regulus fic and I thought that would be fun to do. I haven't read many Regulus Black fics, but I think his story is basic enough to be able to have a lot of room for writing the story how I want, without having to follow a set-in-stone storyline. I've read a lot of Harry Potter fan-fiction and I guess I just wanted to try it out for myself. This is my first and i've never been much of a writer, so I hope it turns out okay. I am going to try to balance good writing and plot the best I can.

TRIGGER WARNING. This story may end up including triggering themes for some, such as: Violence, Depression, Anxiety, Racism, Anti-Semitism, Homophobia, Transphobia, Sexual Assault, Verbal Altercation. They may be included to show the reality of these social issues.

I wanted to include diversity in my story so that those who may not be represented in many fics can maybe relate to the characters a little more. I'm going to include POC and people who are a part of the LGBTQIA+ community. Any hate will be deleted. I want this story to be a safe place for everyone. My personal pronouns are she/her. I am not personally a part of either of the previously mentioned communities but I would like to talk to those who are to make this story more relatable and realistic. However, I am an ally. If you think there's anything I should include pertaining to a certain character to display their culture, etc. please leave a comment.

Please feel free to leave suggestions of things you would like to see later on in the story, constructive criticism, and any other feedback you may have.

If something is not accurate to the books I might have changed it to help the storyline flow better and make more sense.

I am not English, so I might accidentally put the wrong slang sometimes. I am going to try my best to make sure that doesn't happen, I was just warning you. 

Don't be shy to comment, I will try to read all of them. 

I might also start to include songs to play at certain times of the story to add to the experience.

I hope you enjoy the story, I plan on updating around once a week if there are actually people who read this.

I did not create the world of Harry Potter, but JK Rowling did. Some of the characters are of my own making though. I do not support JK Rowling or her beliefs.

**Character Visualization**

This is some basic information about the main characters to help you visualise how I envisioned them. You can imagine the characters how you want while reading, this is just how I envisioned them when writing.

Hermione Granger

Year 7

Previous Gryffindor

Muggle-born

She/Her

Bi-Sexual

My Visualization: Emma Watson

Regulus Black

Year 7

Slytherin

Pure-blood

Head Boy

Quidditch Captain/Chaser

He/Him

My Visualisation: Timothée Chalamet

Amira Devi

Year 6

Hufflepuff

Muggle-born

Muslim

She/Her

My Visualisation: Zoha Rahman

Nicolas Avery

Year 7

Slytherin

Pure-blood

Regulus's Best Friend

Quidditch Keeper

He/Him

My Visualization: Leonardo DiCaprio (specifically in 1996)

Kioni Zavala

Year 7

Ravenclaw

Head Girl

Half-blood

They/Them

My Visualization: Lupita Nyong'o

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

Gryffindor

Half-blood

He/Him

My Visualization: Michael Gambon

lots of love,

M <3


	2. Chapter I: The Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: This chapter contains violence.

Malfoy Manor

Late March 1998

Her mind drew blank. Why couldn't she think of anything? Her mind was always racing through thoughts and collecting new pieces of information. Her mind craved knowledge. It comforted her to know that even if life was always throwing curses at her, she could always find comfort in the distraction of learning. In her free time, she would visit the library to get away from those who only thought of her as a "know-it-all", unworthy of knowing anything about magic at all. She guessed this came with being the brightest witch of her age. 

In this moment, even Hermione Jean Granger could draw out a single coherent thought. One would think she would have thought of her loved ones, maybe Harry or Ron, maybe even her parents. She didn't.

She always thought she was in love with Ron, ever since his short-lived relationship with Lavender Brown during their sixth year. Was she just jealous someone else was taking her main source of attention away from her? 

She could never bring herself to think of her future. Every year her life seemed to be put in more danger than the last. She didn't want to think it could possibly get any worse.

She was lying on her back, helpless, thrashing and whimpering due to the effects of the Cruciatus Curse. Her bones were being broken and crushed from within her body. Her skin did not break, her blood felt like it was boiling from within her veins. Her throat was sore and her vocal cords felt as if they had been rung out like a wet cloth. Her voice was lost and she could no longer scream, for no sound came from her mouth. She could still hear the echoes of her own gut-wrenching screams bouncing off of the high-ceiling of the Malfoy's drawing room.

Who would be cruel enough to inflict this much pain to another human being? Bellatrix Lestrange. The difference between others and Bellatrix was that she didn't think of Hermione as a human being, rather as the scum of the earth, a Muggle-born to put it lightly. To put it heavily, according to her freshly cut wound, she was a MUDBLOOD. Her blood was starting to pool beneath her left arm and onto the floor.

She could now hear Bellatrix laughing. Her laugh could only be described as Lucifer's lullaby, the sound of pure evil and damnation.

She lied there on the cold, black floors of Malfoy Manor knowing she was about to meet her end. She never got to have her fairytale ending like the bedtime stories her mother read to her when she was a little girl.

No one was coming to save her, Harry and Ron were locked away in the dungeons below her. Her parents didn't have any memory of even having a daughter. The Malfoy's certainly weren't going to come to her rescue, they thought her kind and anyone who sympathized for them were inferior to pure-bloods. They were cowards.

She was going to die today.

She was going to die from the blade held within the slender boney fingers of a deranged madwomen.

"Please" was all Hermione could manage to whisper. She knew her efforts were meaningless but what else were you supposed to do when you are in this situation other than beg? It was instinctive. Her murderer knew nothing of mercy, she thrived on of the cries of innocents.

"You have taken what isn't yours, begging cannot save you" Bellatrix mocked into Hermione's ear, "You are going to die, you and all of your filthy friends."

A single tear trailed down the side of Hermione's face. She was gasping for air, chest heaving, trying to think of something, anything.

One thought. She never thought it would actually come to it. It could ruin everything or save her. She had no choice, her, Harry, and Ron had to get out of this, the whole wizarding world depended on it.

Flashback: Dumbledore's Will Reading

The Burrow

August 1, 1997

After Dumbledore's death, the Golden Trio was left with the task of having to find and destroy the five remaining Horcruxes. Children left with the riddles their deceased headmaster had given them to solve. They were just kids. Kids who've had to deal with evil since they were first years.

He came the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding. The Minister of Magic came that morning to distribute what was left to the trio in Dumbledore's will.

"To Mister Harry James Potter, I leave the snitch he caught during his first quidditch game as the Gryffindor team seeker." the Minister said as he recited what Dumbledore had written. He handed Harry the snitch. He didn't seem to understand how a snitch could help them with their current situation, or why he was given it now. He rolled it between his index finger and thumb, until he noticed small engraved writing. He stopped his movements trying to understand what the saying meant.

I open at the close

"To Mister Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Deluminator." Ron reached out his hand to take the device, he didn't seem to quite understand what it did. He flicked a switch and suddenly orbs of light flashed by Hermione's eyes and into the device. It seemed as if the light from the lamps in the room was sucked into it. Ron flicked the switch a second time and the light was released and returned to it's lamps.

"Lastly, To Miss Hermione Jean Granger, I leave my personal copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard. I find you will come to treasure this in due time, as long as wise choices are made." She outstretched her right hand and collected the book. Hermione had never heard of the book. Ron said something about how it was a popular magical children's book. How could a children's book be so important?

The Minister left after that and in his wake he left the trio with many unanswered questions.

Hermione respected Dumbledore for his intelligence, but she couldn't help but wish he could have left them with a little more information about how they were supposed to defeat Voldemort. They had no idea what they were about to get themselves into. She had no idea how the hunt for the remaining horcruxes would affect her, the damaging toll to her mental and physical health. She didn't want her emotions to distract the trio from the task at hand, so she kept them to herself.

It wasn't until Hermione had read the book multiple times that she noticed the disillusionment charm on the inside of the back of the book. She was laying under a bundle of blankets in her bunk late at night, Harry was on watch outside of the tent, Ron had recently left them. She knew he was just moody because he'd been wearing the locket but she couldn't help but be hurt. She only let herself cry once, during her watch the day after Ron left, while Harry was in the tent sleeping. She sat under a tree and pulled her legs up and wrapped her arms around them. She put her head in the nook between her knees and her chest and let out a quiet sob.

She didn't let herself cry any louder than a whisper, she didn't want to wake Harry. She made herself stop after a minute or two, she knew her crying wasn't going to change anything. Crying wasn't going to bring Ron back or fix things between them. He'd been acting differently ever since they got Slytherin's locket from Mundungus. She blinked to clear her glassy eyes and wiped her wet cheeks on her jacket sleeve. She sniffled, that was the last time she cried over Ron Weasley. Even if he did come back she didn't think she would be able to forgive him, not this time. If Ron really cared about her, he wouldn't have left them to do this alone in the first place.

She sat staring at the magical field, she had to look at it from a certain angle to even see it. She pulled her wand out from under her pillow, that's where she kept it ever since Cedric Diggory's death when Harry announced Voldemort's return.

She cast the counter-charm and realized there was an extension charm similar to the one she put on her beaded bag, only much less extensive. She reached into the depths of the book and felt a cool metal chain. She pulled a gold chain out of the book and realized what was attached to the end. It was her time turner, the one she used during her third year at Hogwarts so that she could attend more classes. In the end, the time turner did much more important things than helping Hermione get to class, like saving Sirius and Buckbeak.

She closed the book and set it on the floor next to her bed. She let the chain flow through her fingers and held the time turner in her palm to take a closer look at the familiar object.

Is this what Dumbledore thought would become important to her? Did he know something that he didn't tell them? She would have to figure it out by herself. It's not like he was an owl away anymore.

She felt that she shouldn't tell Harry about it just yet. Harry would be reckless with it, and she couldn't let that happen. Time is a very fragile thing.

She clasped the chain behind her neck, under her hair. She thought it would be best to be prepared for whatever Dumbledore thought was coming. She then tucked it in under her shirt to hide it from view.

She tried to sleep that night but it was the same as any other, restless. She never slept much anymore and when she did it was filled with nightmares.

Malfoy Manor

The Present

Bellatrix had raised the knife and was about to strike Hermione in the heart.

Hermione gathered all her strength to reach under her shirt and spin the time turner as fast as she could. She had to disappear before the knife pierced her heart. She would not survive that.

She watched her life flash before her eyes as Bellatrix hand moved down toward Hermione. She felt a twist in her stomach and her head start to spin. Her vision began to darken to the point where she couldn't see anything. Her hearing faded out, to the point where she could only hear unintelligible sounds. A wave of nausea came over her and she felt like she was falling.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

September 1, 1979

She felt the atmosphere change and she felt warmth surround her. She could hear a faint voice. One of someone who hasn't spoken in a while, even then not with the conviction and lightheartedness being used.

"As a reminder, all students are forbidden from entering the Dark Forest-" as Dumbledore's voice died out she could hear screams, gasps, and then complete silence.

She slowly opened her tear-dried eyes. She was met with a warm brightness, nothing like Malfoy Manor, and this caused her eyes to burn and shut tight once again.

She opened her eyes once again and tried to adjust to the lighting. She saw the night sky filled with stars staring back at her, but more importantly a certain someone's Hermione thought she would never see again. Her old headmaster stared down at her with a look of shock and worry on his face. "Headmaster," she managed to whisper before her senses started to blur once again.

Panicked chatter erupted throughout the Great Hall. "Silence!" Dumbledore's voice echoed "Prefects, please escort students back to their common rooms in a timely fashion."

Students stood and were ushered through the Great Hall's doors by teachers.

The students all took one last look at the mysterious girl who lay at the front of the hall. She had a gray complexion, matted hair, and was covered in blood and dirt. She was unconscious but her body was still twitching

However, the most noticeable thing was the knife lodged into her chest.


End file.
